iProm
by seddieadict
Summary: It's finally the Ridgeway prom; do Sam and Freddie will confess each other, their love? And on what form? Seddie/and Cibby relationship.
1. Just our minds

**Summary: It's finally the Ridgeway prom; do Sam and Freddie will confess each other, their love? Seddie/and little Cibby.**

**A/N-**Hello, well first, I just wanna say ,that, this is my First story here, so, my work won't be the best, please tell me what you think, so I can try the best for the next stories.

This story is called "iProm" maybe, I don't know, you have heard that name on another page of Fanfiction,if you, I'm sorry, that's the first title that I had on my mind when I was writing the story.

So…Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly, i'm not Dan Schneider. I've wanted too, but I don't.

It was a rainy day at Seattle. Carly, Sam and Freddie were on their respective houses, yes it's weird not to see Sam and Freddie at Carly's apartment, but, they just don't want to go there. That happens…right?

(Freddie was just lying on his bed, and taking a short nap, because with rain, it's impossible for Freddie to sleep for hours, and hours.)

Freddie P.O.V.

So…I'm just here on my room,yeah,sounds boring,right?,it's just I don't want to go to Carly's apartment. And I don't know why. Well, this night it's the Ridgeway prom, yeah, today was last day, and I'm happy we're going to college, but I don't want to leave my friends. I'm probably going to a college, on, I don't know on what place! Maybe New York could be….but I don't know. Changing topic, I invited Sam to prom, yes, you might be asking ,why?, its because I…I'm in love with her, and this nigth,I'm telling her "I Love you", Carly helped me to ask her, because if I had do it by myself, she would break my arm, and I don't want that. I don't know how she'll react,but,maybe if she say that she Loves me too (I don't see possibilities) I'll stay here on Seattle studying with her, but if she say that she doesn't love me too, I'll go to, probably ,New York ,to study, and to forget about her. I'm mad I have to go to that prom, I don't like too much proms, people dancing,singing,crying,and other stuff I don't like, but I have to go, I want it, or not. So Carly won't be mad at me for at least 3 years or more…Wish me Luck.

(And now with Sam, that just was eating some fruit tarts that the Spencer's Book Club made. Also, she was watching some "Hungry Girl" segments.)

Sam P.O.V

I'm Bored, why life has to be so Boring, I hate rain, I cant go for my Special Bottle of Free Fried Chicken on The Chicken Land!, well, at least I have those fruit tarts Spencer and her Book Club made specially for me. So, I was supposed this night to go to a stupid prom at Ridgeway, at least one thing is good, I'm going with Freddie,Yeah,he asked me last week, and I just said "Yes", I wanted to scream of excitement, but everybody except Carly, doesn't know about me loving Freddie. Including the same Freddie and I just kept quiet. So…this night I'm telling him _"_I Love you", I'm really nervous,yes,you might be asking "Why that nub?" well, I don't even know!, it just happen! And I'm happy with that. I wish Freddie feels the same way, but I don't have hopes, he might still love Carly. Why life has to be so difficult.

(And finally, with Carly, that's just checking some Icarly recorded shows, with Spencer. She was really happy; recently she got a new weird Boyfriend. Yes, our shirtless and weird, Gibby.)

Carly P.O.V

Today will be the best night ever; new couples will go to the Ridgeway Prom, talking about me and Gibby. Sam and Freddie can become couple. Yes, Sam told me days ago, that she loves Freddie, and Freddie told me days ago, that he loves Sam, so…they have to be couple on the Prom or I'm killing myself, just kidding, but they have to be couple, they look so cute together. Oh, I updated here on my mind (Kinda weird, right?) my list of "Why I like Gibby".

Enjoy it:

1°- I Love him!, 2°- His weirdness is adorable., 3°-He's now strong and Handsome. 4°- I Love that he cares about me and that he loves me too.

Okay, that's my list. So…wish me luck on prom, and wish Sam and Freddie luck, they will need it.

**A/N-**So…do you like it? I know it was kinda short, but I'll try my best the next chapter. Please tell me what do you think, do you like it? It was good? How many colors have a rainbow? Oh I think I made an error, Sorry. Oh, and again, Sorry if I use the name "iProm "and other user had used it on a fic. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Best Nigth Of Our Lives

**A/N-** **Hello guys, well this is the second chapter, and the final one. So…please enjoy it, and tell me if you like it, or not. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly, I'm not Dan Schneider. I've wanted too, but I don't.

Sam P.O.V

It was 5:00 pm; prom was at 9:00 pm. I came to Carly's apartment, on a Taxi, just to get ready for that Prom at Ridgeway. She waited me with all the dresses, makeup and other girly stuff; I was just there staring with a shock face. He made me enter to the room, and locked the door, so anybody can enter and saw us changing our clothes. I take a bath on the Shay's bathroom and again locked the door, I put myself some old clothes, and we start to prepare for the "Best night of our lives", probably.

(I sat on an Ice Cream Sandwich sofa, and start to look for the perfect dress. First I found one, that was really gorgeous, but then I don't like it on me, maybe Carly can use it. I tried another one, but I don't like it on me, again "Oh my gosh, I'm a really difficult person", my next option, and finally the official one, a black strapless dress, it was perfect for me, a simple dress.

(Carly ordered me to wear on that moment the dress, so I took my clothes out, and try the dress)

Carly P.O.V

Finally Sam found the perfect dress for her, it was a pretty nice dress, that fits perfect with the kind of body she have, And that dress will make Freddie melt, because my best friend looks very sexy. I'm her friend, and friends always have opinions, and that was and is my opinion. Now I wish I can find one for me.

(Carly found a strapless pink dress, a simple dress too, like Sam's dress. Then they went to put on some makeup, and to wait for Gibby and Freddie to come.)

Sam P.O.V

We finally finished getting ready, the guys were waiting on the lobby for like 3 hours, and finally we went down and enter to the car, for going to the best night of our lives, probably.

(The 4 teenagers arrived to Ridgeway, all people were dancing, and others were on a karaoke,"uh, I don't like that" whispered Sam to Freddie…and Freddie just answered…"Me too")

-Carly, can I talk you a minute, please?" told Sam, with a really nervous and scary face.

-Sure, what you wanna say me? (While she was now dancing with Gibby) answered Carly on a scream way.

- On Private! (Sam screamed) I need to talk you outside, please!

-Okay…baby, let me see what Sam need, and I'll come back, yes? (Smiling) told Carly on a happy face.

-Sure babe… (He kissed her 3 seconds, this kiss was really a soft and warm kiss, and we can say that it was a cute kiss.) Said Gibby with a very sad face.

(Carly and Sam went outside Ridgeway, and Sam just screamed)

-I can't tell Freddie, that I live him! , I just can't! I'm so nervous; I don't know what he will answer me.

- Sam! Calm down! He wont said something bad; he'll tell you that he loves you too! (Told Carly screaming like a crazy.)

-How do you know that? (Sam had tears falling from her eyes, she was desperate, she just wants to know what Freddie feels about her…but she also was scared, she was scared of Freddie not loving her back)

-It's just a prediction ,that will happen, believe in me, and if you don't wanna go into the prom, its okay, go there, on that balcony, and sing that "stronger "song you wrote last week, that will make you feel better, I know it.

- Okay…I will do it, now if you wanna, please let me alone. (Another tear felt from Sam's blue brilliant eyes)

Sam P.O.V

I was sitting on this Ridgeway balcony, I don't wanna go in there, I'll see Freddie, and I don't want to do that, so I'll stay here, and sing, like Carly told me a few minutes ago. This song was written by me, it's called "Stronger".

(While she was singing…she was thinking about Freddie, but she didn't notice, that Freddie was just a few steps away her, staring and listening. He walked a few steps into the balcony, and start singing…one of the favorite Sam's songs, and a really important song for the two)

"Did I tell you I knew your name  
>But it seems that I've lost it<br>Did I tell you it's my own game  
>This is not your problem<p>

I don't know if I'm gonna change,  
>Wasting time and another day<p>

I keep running away  
>Even from the good things<br>*I keep running away  
>Even from the good things*<p>

Did I tell you it's not that bad  
>Sitting over here dreaming<br>Did I tell you I'm right on track  
>This time I mean it<p>

I don't know if I'm gonna change,  
>Wasting time and another day<p>

I keep running away  
>Even from the good things<br>I keep running away…  
>Even from the good things<p>

running away  
>Even from the good things<br>I keep running away  
>Even from the good things<br>I keep running away  
>Even from the good things<br>I keep running away  
>Even from the good things…"<p>

(Yep, on this fic, Freddie can sing,well,all people that saw and heard the New Coming Home cover and the Dan Warp video of the cast singing random songs from his TV shows, know that Nathan can really sing, and really good.)

(When Freddie finished the song, they kissed, this kiss was a little intense, and full of love)

I Love you… (He smiled…)

I Love you too… (Freddie answered with a big smile. On Sam's face, was written a big smile…her eyes were shining like the sun…for sure, it was the best night of their lives)

They both returned to the party, they danced, they sing, and they kissed, they spread the new that they now were a couple, obviously Seddie won!

**A/N- ****What do you guys think, you like it? Tell me what you think, if you don't, like the story, I appreciate that you took the time to read it… :) Goodbye…**

**seddieadict**


End file.
